


Fury Road

by bee_couture



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Gen, Girl Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee_couture/pseuds/bee_couture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My world is fire and blood. It was hard to know who was more crazy... me or everyone else."<br/>based on Mad Max: Fury Road, some details are changed to fit the characters of GMW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury Road

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep this story as close to Mad Max as possible, however it is an R-rated movie. Also, the ages of the characters in this fic are around the ages of the movie characters (20-30s). I don't own Mad Max or Girl Meets World. Some details are my own creative choices however all content belongs to the original creators.  
> Currently a one-shot but I could add on if requested.

"My world is fire and blood."  
The boy's skin would've been a few shades lighter had it not been caked in layers of dirt. His hair would've been luscious had it not been matted with sweat and blood. His eyes would've shown like polished glass but they'd seen to much. He would've been beautiful. But he was not beautiful, he was alive. "Ughhh..." His eyes flew open.  
"Nice to see you're awake, princess." A female voice hissed at him. He blinked a few times to regain his vision and he realized he was staring at the Imperator. Her blonde hair was streaked black with soot, her forehead and eyes covered as well. He arm rested on the steering wheel and her blue eyes pierced through the darkness to show that she was human. "Now, if you're going to stay you're going to help so keep it quiet." He nodded. Her eyes moved to a slit in the floor. Then slit suddenly popped open and bodies came pouring out. The first, a beautiful brunette with a white sheet draped around her figure. A white ink tattoo traced her left temple and her brown eyes looked relieved. The second, a boy. He was slightly taller than the girl but he didn't look like much. His skin was white with black eye patches like a panda. He slumped next to the girl. The third was another boy, with the same painted face and body, only one could tell his skin was much darker underneath the coating. Lucas didn't know who these people were, or why they were hiding in the supply compartment of the rig but he didn't ask questions. He felt himself be mesmerized by the brunette. She smiled at him, but she didn't let her guard down. His eyes traced her figure until they landed on her stomach. She was visibly pregnant. She noticed him staring and her smiled dropped and her eyes grew angry.  
"Farkle. The gun, load the gun." The Imperator barked to the first boy. Immortan Cory was chasing them. That much was obvious. Lucas suddenly knew who the three were. Immortan Cory's daughter, Riley, who was obviously seeking refuge. The one responsible for the baby, Farkle, and the one who tried to hide it all, Zay. Farkle's hands seemed to be shaking as he pushed a large red shell into the barrel of the blaster.  
"Three left." He told the Imperator. Lucas didn't know her name but he wasn't sure her trusted anyone enough to ask.  
"You." She was looking at him now. "Make yourself useful and drive." She slid away from the wheel, her left arm nothing but a stump. Lucas awkwardly pulled himself over her and took the wheel. The rig was barreling down the dirt and dust that was known as Fury Road. The Imperator took the gun from Farkle's shaking hands and fired. The blast sent waves of dust into the air and sand whipped against the rig. It would slow the army chasing them down, but it wouldn't stop them. She traversed her way back up to the driver's seat, shoving Lucas to the side.  
"Your name?" He asked her in a gruff voice. Immortan Cory's war boys had been chasing him for miles before the captured him. He'd been trapped in a cage waiting to become a blood bag before he'd tried to escape. It backfired terribly as he ended up stuck to the front of a car in Cory's army. After freeing himself and killing the driver of the car, he'd snuck his way aboard the rig. Well, he'd actually tried to steal the rig. He was surprised she hadn't killed him yet.  
"Maya." She replied curtly. Her prosthetic arm was strapped back into place and he wondered where she'd come from. She was certainly not of Cory's cult. The rig barreled through a canyon. "I've secured safe passage. I'm not sure if the deal is still good so if I'm not back, drive." She looked at Lucas. He nodded in reply. She hopped out of the rig. A few shouts and the rev of engines later, Maya leapt back into the rig. "Drive!" She screamed at him. Lucas gunned the ammunition and the rig began to slowly push itself to go faster. The sound of rocks falling behind them shook the rig. The biker gang who controlled the canyon had blown the entrance shut and was now in hot pursuit of them. They raced on for days, through swamp lands and past Bullet Town. They managed to shake the biker gang by sending them straight into the Immortan's army. Yet, Cory's forces continued to pursue them and they were getting closer. Maya had managed to blow them back with another bullet.  
"Two left." Farkle chimed.  
~~~~  
"We've should've been there by now." He heard Maya muttering to herself.  
"Where?" Lucas replied louder than he'd intended.  
"The Green Place." Riley's voice cut through the silence. "We are going to the Green Place. Maya has told us all about it, there is water and things that grow and freedom." Maya nodded and smiled back at the other girl. It was obvious they were both clinging to fading strands of hope. Lucas nodded, he wasn't sure this Green Place was real, all they'd seen was nuclear wasteland. The rig suddenly stopped. There was a woman, naked and screaming.  
"It's a trap." Lucas stated. Maya ignored his words and hopped out of the rig.  
"I am Maya of clan Vuvalini. I remember a Green Place and powerful women. Now I am Imperator for Immortan Cory." The woman looked at her and screeched again, however it seemed less like a distress signal and more like a communication. Several masked bikers rolled up, over the hill and down to where the rig was. The woman pulled down their masks and suddenly all were weeping. Lucas, Farkle, Riley, and Zay stepped out of the rig carefully. Maya was one of them, a lost one. Kidnapped as a child she had been leading them to the place of her youth. The Green Place. The women looked at the four others and a few hushed words were exchanged. Maya was on her knees screaming. The inhospitable swampland they'd passed was the Green Place. They had found what they were seeking, only it wasn't what they thought they were seeking. The others agreed to ride the women's bikes across salt flats in search of a new home. Lucas was to stay behind. He had nothing to live for anyway, he was a lone wolf with no cause. But he did have an idea. "The Citadel." Everyone was looking at him. "It's undefended. There is water and greenery Cory keeps for himself. Go there." The others looked at him like they want so badly to believe him. And they did.  
~~~~  
Maya, Riley, Farkle, and Zay were being raised on a platform with the Immortan's dead body draped over their feet. It hadn't been easy. Maya'd been wounded and he'd had to transfuse her blood as Riley drove the rig. Zay had fought off Immortan's henchmen, almost dying in the process. Farkle'd been kidnapped only to escape and end up saving Zay. The battle felt like it lasted for weeks. In the end, they were victorious. Lucas slipped through the crowd of citizens who were screaming at the feet of their heroes. Maya made eye contact with him, as if to ask "Stay?" He smiled at her as the slipped into the masses. He couldn't stay, no matter how badly he wanted to. He could feel her smile in the sun that beat down on the back of his neck. The platform had reached the top of the Citadel. Water flowed freely and the citizens were crying as they drenched themselves with sweet, pure water. They'd saved the day. And Lucas couldn't take any credit. His next adventure was already waiting.


End file.
